Daichi's Gomora
This is a Spark Doll owned by the Ozora family and passed to Daichi Ozora after his parents' disappearance during the Ultra Flare. Its consciousness was shared through the creation of Xio's Cyber Kaiju, . *Subtitle: *Cyber Subtitle: History Ultraman X Long ago, Gomora was picked by astrophysicist Takashi Ozora and was studied by him. Gomora also begins to warm up with the astrophysicist's family and was accepted as a family member but one day, when the Ultra Flare happened, Gomora was under care of Takashi's son, Daichi Ozora as he dashed in to rescue his wife in their laboratory, which was soon digitized in front of the young boy and the Spark Doll. Because Gomora was kept in a protective casing, it was excepted from being enlarged and rampaged by the Ultra Flare effect. Gomora's Spark Doll is usually seen in a small, man-made environment in Xio similar to it's natural habitat to make them more emotionally stable. 15 years later, after Daichi joined Xio as a member of the Lab Team, Gomora was duplicated and had his consciousness shared to a cybernetic copy of it, Cyber Gomora. It was soon modified by Guruman to combine with Ultraman X as its MonsArmor. Daichi had made so far 27 attempts to materialize Cyber Gomora but all of them failed as it strained Daichi and forced him to push over his limits. During Ultraman X's battle against King Joe, Gomora awakens, revealing that Daichi's failure to materialize it was due to Gomora refusing cooperation with Daichi, not wanting to lose its partner. After being reassured by Daichi, Cyber Gomora successfully materializes as it teaming up with X against King Joe before weakening it for X to launch the final blow. It back to its Cyber Card state and prepares to be used again in the following situations: *Cyber Gomora gave Asuna permission for her to use him to fight Zaragas while Daichi was inactive after his fight with Tsurugi Demaaga. After a long and grueling brawl, despite Zaragas' attempt to blind Cyber Gomora, the cybernetic monster finished him off with the Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave and turned him back into a Spark Doll that Xio retrieved. *Later, in episode 14, he would once again let Asuna use him to fight against his mechanical doppelganger, Mecha Gomora, and beat him with a combination of his Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave and Arisa Sugita firing the Ultlaser. *Cyber Gomora let the Xio captain, Shotaro Kamiki, fight against a Dark Thunder Energy-powered Gomess. He soon gains the advantage over Gomess by using his combat skills to let Cyber Gomora fight at close combat with him. Unfortunately, he ended up losing but wasn't about to give up when X transformed into his Exceed X mode and together they double teamed Gomess and finished him off with a Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave and Xanadium Ray combo. *Cyber Gomora gave Asuna permission for her to use him to fight Greeza along with Ultraman X and Hayato in the Sky Musketty. Unfortunately, their efforts proved to be futile against Greeza and Cyber Gomora was eventually forcefully unrealized by Greeza's Greeza Vortex. *Finally, Cyber Gomora let Hayato fight against Greeza in the final episode to distract Greeza long enough for Asura to bring Daichi and X back but, once again, his efforts were proven futile as he was eventually defeated by Greeza's Double Helix. Eventually, in episode 19, Xio finally managed to re-materialize Gomora for it's latest project for three minutes only and it immediately understood got comfortable and tame with it's owner Daichi and Asuna. However, huge amounts of Dark Thunder Energy manage to break thorugh the energy shield of Xio and possess Gomora, turning him into EX Gomora and sending him on a rampage. He tunneled underground and went towards area K-5 where he was met with opposition by Ultraman X who tried to calm him down but was soon teleported away by M1 before he can fire the Xanadium Beam. After being hit by an Ultlaser and the Sky Musketty's King Joe's Destroy Cannon, Asuna tried to talk Gomora back to his senses and this determination and courage convinced M1 to send X back to his world and stop Gomora from killing Asuna. X transformed into Exceed X and relived Gomora from the Dark Thunder Energy with his X-Lugger Slash but before Gomora let X turn him back into a Spark Doll with his Xanadium Beam, his time went up on his re-materialization and was reverted into a Spark Doll. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Gomora arose from the rubble in his EX form alongside EX Red King and Tsurugi Demaaga, but he was eventually absorbed after being turned back into a Spark Doll by Greeza and the alien copied Gomora's Oscillatory Wave as a result. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Gomora, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Gomora's chestplate armor was used to help form the Hybrid armor. After Greeza was defeated once and for all, Gomora, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Data - EX= EX Gomora is the form taken when Gomora was infected by the Dark Thunder Energy. Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 22,000 t *Origin: Gomora evolution Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: EX Gomora can burrow underground in a moderate speed. * : Thanks to the Dark Thunder Energy, Gomora gains a set of new abilities. **Thick Hide: Gomora can sustain normal finisher attacks, which only toppled the monster down without a scratch. ** : A more powerful version of the Super Oscillatory Wave. It is charged then fired from his chest. **Unlimited Materialization: Thanks to the Dark Thunder Energy, EX Gomora is capable of existing in its real life without limitations. Daichi's Gomora EX Super Oscillatory Wave.jpg|EX Super Oscillatory Wave - Cyber= : Cyber Gomora's finisher attack. Gomora firstly charges its energy from its claws and horns before glides towards the enemy and impales them with its nasal horn to deliver a large shockwave impulse. The attack is strong enough to turn the target into a Spark Doll, though if said targets were to be easily destroyed. Weakness While not dangerous to Cyber Gomora, but the longer it exists, the weaker its user became due to mental link. Cyber Gomora Huge Claws.PNG|Huge Claw Cyber Gomora Digital Shield.PNG|Digital Shield Cyber Gomora Mega-Ton Tail.gif|Mega-Ton Tail Cyber Gomora Energy Punch.PNG|Energy Punch Cyber Gomora Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave.gif|Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave - Armor= Gomora Armor is a combination of Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X utilized after scanning Gomora's Cyber Card. His shoulder pads were designed on Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. Powers and Weapons *Huge Claws: Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. **Digital Shield: Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before X tossing them aside. ** : Similar finisher attack that made by the Reionyx Gomora. Ultraman X first charge several energies from his claws and launches it at the enemy. Ultraman X Gomora Armor Shield.gif|Digital Shields Ultraman X Gomora Oscillatory Wave.gif|Gomora Oscillatory Wave }} }} Gallery Trivia *Like the Spark Doll Gomora from Ultraman Ginga S, this variant is hypothesized to be a Battle Nizer monster due to being able to channel Super Oscillatory Wave in a form of ranged attack, as normal Gomoras only used said wave during burrowing. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman X Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Gomora Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Allies Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims